User talk:GhorkovKing
Welcome Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! – Morder 01:32, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Recent Changes Where are you getting your information? If from non-canon sources please refrain from changing references. – Morder 01:32, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :I'll second that. Your changes are clearly against canon is some instances like the classification of the Constitution-class. Also, as mentioned on the "Explorer" page, the Galaxy-class is of this type. The Galaxy was only a battleship in "Yesterday's Enterprise"'s alternate universe. Tanky 01:36, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::In addition, I can't find anything concerning the Proxima class at that reference. The only thing I found was a USS Proxima, but that was a . As User:Pseudohuman said, please provide a specific episode reference. Thanks! :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 21:05, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::Also, I have listed the Proxima class page for deletion. If you can provide a reference, please do so at the article and here at Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Proxima class. Thanks. I would also ask you to remember our canon policy. A link as been provided in the "Welcome" section above. I hope very much that this doesn't discourage any further participation in this site from you. Memory Alpha is always happy to welcome new users. Once again, thanks. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 21:14, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Information from the Legacy game will be welcomed here]. --TribbleFurSuit 21:38, 15 June 2008 (UTC)